A Special Whiterose
by The Singaporean Squid Brother
Summary: We all know Ruby Rose, a huntress in the world of Remnant. But what if all her adventures and her time in Beacon wasn't real? Ruby Rose an young autistic orphan, who wishes she lived in such a world. Now face the real world again with the help of her only friend, Weiss. Although her dream world isn't real. At least one thing is...and that was Weiss. [A Whiterose AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A Special Whiterose**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Hi, I'm Ruby Rose!

I'm a young autistic girl.

I don't really have a lot of friends but that's fine, I have people who are caring here in my special home. An orphanage.

Sometimes I would hit my head against the wall. I don't know why I do it, I just do it…

I have been here for as long as I can remember, my memory isn't so good but! I know for a fact I have been here for a really long time…Since I was a kid probably 4 years old.

Now I'm 16 years old…

I have never been to the outside world that much, but I don't mind. Because…I'm afraid of it.

I know people will make fun of me and think I'm weird.

I imagine myself in a world called Remnant, where I'm a huntress! A warrior which protect others and fight the creature of Grimm, monsters who want to destroy mankind! I even have a super cool weapon a scythe that's also a gun!

It's soo cool!

I would tell my daily adventures I have every day with my caretakers. But they don't really seem to care…they must have gotten tired of hearing it. Something in my heart tells me that they don't really believe in what I believe in…

In fact, recently one of my caretakers told me.

If I was going to stay in this orphanage forever...

I don't really know really, no one has ever wanted to adopt me. And I really don't know why…

Sometimes I would imagine for hours. Completly living in that world, the world of Remnant.

A world where I'm…happy.

I never have a lot of friends in the real world, but I don't care. Unlike the real world, I have many friends in my world. Their names are Weiss, Blake and Yang. I have more, but these are my closest.

Yang is even my sister.

A sister I wish, I had in real life…

Blake was a cool person and a loveable bookworm. Who I wish was a friend I have in real life as well.

As for Weiss, she is the same as my only friend in real life, who name is also, Weiss. Expect in my world, Weiss can use her dust rapier, Myrtenaster to kill the creature of Grimm and she is also the heiress to The Schnee's Dust Company. Not saying my real life Weiss isn't as cool, she is well just a normal person with no superpower…But the both of them share something in common.

They're both super smart, super pretty and my super bestie…

Tears I can feel them, they are flowing in my eyes right now. I shouldn't be crying, I'm happy there. Why I'm crying…

I really like it in my world it's where I belong…Where I mean something.

In real life, I'm a nobody…

Which is why I treasure my life in Remnant more than anything else! Because in that world I'm something!

I did have an education. I went to a school with the help of the orphanage, they funded my education all the way till I graduated from high school.

I didn't like it in school. I was always being made fun of by others.

I don't know why they make fun of me…

They said that I talk to myself, and to imaginarily people. But they aren't imaginarily! They're real to me!

Weiss protected me from them, she was my hero. And she was the only one who understood me. I really love her a lot…She means so much to me.

Sigh…I think it's time for me to get some rest, it's almost midnight.

Suddenly I felt something, it was my phone.

It was Weiss...

She messaged me asking me, "How I'm doing?"

I told her I'm great just have another great adventure today! I shared with her how I foiled Roman's plans to rob a bank with her by my side. It was awesome!

She told me, "That's great to hear, Ruby." She then sends forward another message.

"Do you mind if I visit you tomorrow?"

I won't mind if Weiss visited me. It has been so long since I last saw her. Nowadays it has been getting lonely…I miss when I would be with her all day when we were in school…

But Weiss was busy with her real life, she was in college. I wish she didn't have to go, but I knew she wanted to. I'm just hoping she is doing alright. But knowing Weiss she probably the top student in her school!

Sometimes I wish she was more like the Weiss in Remnant though. She wasn't bounded by stuff like this. And we would be spending our days going on adventures!

Yawn…

It's getting late. I think I should be going to bed. I landed on my old dusty rough bed. It wasn't as good as the one in Beacon Adacemy…

I then thought of what adventures lie ahead of me tomorrow!

I and my team are probably going to save a town from a fire or maybe we would be rescuing people from a Grimm attack!

Whatever it's I couldn't wait. And most importantly I couldn't wait to see Weiss when she visits me tomorrow...

* * *

 **Author's note**

This was just an idea that was looming in my head that I thought, I should write out. I do hope you like the idea and there will be more chapters to come although I plan to make this a shorter story compared to the others I wrote so far. Follow, Favourite, leave a Review if you want I would love your feedback, and I hope you have a great day. Stay Fresh!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Special Whiterose**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Ruby…she is well a special girl really.

My name is Weiss Schnee, I'm the heiress of my family company, Schnee's Accounting. She and I have been friends, since middle school…

I still remembered the fun times we had.

It's true that sometimes…well, Ruby talk to people who aren't there, but even back then I didn't swoop as low as my classmates to make fun of her, I just avoided her.

The Uber ride I called finally arrives as I entered the car.

"Where to?" The driver said.

"Vale's Local's Orphanage," I replied as I took out my phone to check for any new messages.

None…Ruby stopped chatting all of a sudden.

She must be in her own world again I guess.

Sigh…I feel really sorry for her.

Don't get me wrong. The world that she called "Remnant" is pretty cool. I mean the concept of attending a school to learn how to be the world protectors against a breed of monsters and helping others, sounded really cool.

But the sad truth is that the real world isn't like that…

Ruby. After all these years I have known her, she still believes her world is real…

I feel bad just thinking about it.

A girl stuck in her own world distracting herself from the real one…

I must do something. I'm her friend after all.

It's going to be challenging without a doubt. She would insist on staying in her own world instead of facing the real one.

I know Ruby doesn't like changes, but she has to start somewhere.

Ruby deserves a future. She has a good heart, it's just people don't see that in her.

I remember the time, Ruby used her red hoodie to cover me from the rain once. Even when I didn't ask for help.

Back in high school. At first, I was annoyed in fact even embarrassed that I was with the weird kid in my class because back then I cared a lot about my social status.

And being friend with Ruby the weird girl in my class would surely ruin it.

When I reached back my mansion after she covered me from the rain, I simply thanked her. Entering my house not making eye contact with her.

I remembered looking back slightly, she was staring at me smiling and giggling. She looked like she was in a trance.

I simply ignored it.

From then on Ruby wouldn't leave me alone in school. She would pester me, follow me, eat lunch with me, walk with me all the way home.

I would always tell her to get lost and stop annoying me.

But that all changed one day…

It was well my birthday. I received a lot of gifts from my friends, watches, necklaces and earrings. I looked out of my room window and of course…Ruby was outside my house…

I unsurprising didn't have the urge to tell her to go away.

Especially since Ruby was bullied badly by some of my classmates. I was there, I watched them throwing water balloons at her.

I didn't do anything, I was afraid to stand up for her. I didn't want to be an outcast like her.

Ruby was holding something in her arms behind her back smiling to herself and giggling.

I walked down the stairs from my room sighing while doing so.

I walked up to the door and opened it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEISS!" She exclaimed nearly bursting my ears. She then spins around excitingly.

"Why…thank you, Ruby," I said as I slowly back off attempting to shut the door.

"I got you this…" Ruby mumbled and…is she blushing?!

Ruby then revealed what she has been hiding behind her back.

It was a simple white rose…

* * *

 **Author Note's**

Yup, this story would be from Weiss'Pov as well. If you like the story leave a review, follow, and favourite. Thank you, stay fresh and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Special Whiterose**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

My hands…they feel clammy.

I finally arrived at the orphanage, this is where Ruby lived.

This isn't my first time visiting. I have been here a couple of times.

I send a message to Ruby telling her I have arrived. I then waited for a response.

"I come down Weiss!" I saw the message she sends to me on my phone.

I exited my Uber ride.

I decided to wait at the entrance, waiting for Ruby to appear.

The door literally slammed open as I saw Ruby running toward me. I could tell she was ecstatic to see me again after so long.

"WEISS!" She exclaimed as she grabbed me, she was crushing me with her hug. It was painful but pleasant at the same time…

"It's good to see you too, Ruby…" I said smiling at her.

She rubbed her cheeks against mine…which was kind of adorable. Ruby…she really must have missed me. It has been a year since we seen each other.

"I miss you so much Weiss…" Ruby said I could feel my face getting wet.

"I miss you too Ruby…" I whispered to her grabbing her head with my right hand, comforting her. She is well…a very emotional girl. Actually very very emotional.

"You should have seen my adventure I had with Yang and Blake it was so exciting! Come let me bring you upstairs." Ruby told me as she grabbed my hand.

I could feel that as we were walking Ruby's hand became tighter and tighter around mine.

I wonder why…

"Hello, Miss." I greeted the receptionist of the Orphanage.

"Sigh, Weiss why are you still wasting time on that hopeless girl." She replied.

I was shocked and just ignored her comment. Deep down I know she was right, I have better things to do. But Ruby is my best friend, I can't just ignore her!

Even if she is autistic. I could care less! She is still Ruby.

This got me thinking why was Ruby never send to a special home?

"Ruby," I called her as we climbed up the stairs. I think I should ask her about this…

"Yes, Weiss?" She replied.

"Why did you never went to a special home?"

The was a second of complete silence.

Out of the blue Ruby started crying uncontrollably her knees on the floor.

"Ruby!" I exclaimed rushing to pick her up. "Ruby…"

"Weiss…I-I-I'm not sure!" She shouted.

"It's ok Ruby, let just head to your room first then we will talk there alright?" I told her not wanting anyone else to see her on the floor crying.

"Alright…" She replied softly.

The two of us arrived at her room, Ruby open the door.

It has been a long time since I was last in this room. On the wall on the right, there were many drawing, they look like they have been drawn by colour markers. All of which were beautiful and amazing. They look so realistic!

Most of the drawings on the wall were of me and her in what Ruby would call a "Combat skirt". Others have Blake and Yang in it.

Her bed was in the middle of the room, and a small table on the left.

"Hey, Yang! Weiss is here!" She said to her imaginary sister, who I couldn't see. She then sat on her bed talking to Yang.

Every time I think about it…it's too painful really. Poor Ruby…she doesn't even have a sister.

I know all Ruby want is to have a family…wait that is it!

That's why she doesn't want to go to a special home, she wants to wait till she gets a family one day here in the orphanage.

But it has been years, and still Ruby haven't found a family that wants her yet...And she doesn't look like the type who can take care of herself...

"Weiss! Yang said hello." Ruby said smiling looking to her right, there was no one there.

"Hello, Yang," I said, I know people are going to think I'm crazy, but I don't want Ruby to be heart-broken if I told her there is no one there. And besides, I'm used to this after all the years I know Ruby.

Ruby giggled happily still looking at her right. She started talking to Yang. And I guess I decided to leave the two of them alone…for now.

Then something strikes me. "Ruby have you ever consider becoming an artist…"

Ruby paused her conversation with Yang.

"I haven't thought about it…Oh, there is Blake! Hi Blake!" Ruby said looking beside me and waving at no one.

"Oh...Hello Blake. It has been a while…" I said looking at no one in particular.

"Yay! Everyone in Team RWBY is here!" Ruby cheered as she giggled.

"Yay," I said as well clapping my hands.

"Hey, Ruby…" I said. I think I should encourage her to pursue a degree in art…

"You should really become an artist. Your art is beautiful," I told her. Ruby started blushing a lot…avoiding eye contact with me.

"Weiss…I-I-I" She mumbled.

"Ruby I want you to live a more meaningful life…please if you aren't going to do it for yourself do it for me," I told her honestly. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"BUT I DON'T WHERE TO START WEISS! I'm scared…" She told me as she started crying. "And I have Yang, Blake, and you that's all I need in life…"

"NO!" I shouted at her. I could see she looked shocked and jumped a bit at my shout.

"I will not let you live like this anymore…please just try and maybe…you could go to the same university, I'm studying in, to go study arts. At least if I'm there you wouldn't be alone." I told Ruby, I could see how afraid she was. I know she wouldn't be open to changes, but I needed to try.

"But Weiss only you understand me…no one else does…" Ruby blurted to me.

"It's alright Ruby. Which is why I will be with you always…" I told smiling at her. I watch as watery silver eyes looked at me.

A smiled formed on Ruby face.

"I wouldn't mind giving it a try…for you Weiss." Ruby told me smiling at me.

I did it? It worked?! I managed to convince her!

"Thanks, Ruby, I'm glad you're open to that idea and-"

Before I could say anything else. Ruby jumped onto me, her hands wrapped around my neck.

I could feel my lips being press against hers…


	4. Chapter 4

**A Special Whiterose**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

I still couldn't believe what happened a few days ago…Ruby Rose my best friend kissed me…

I…well-I'm going to admit that there were butterflies in my stomach when that happened…And my face was really, really red!

Honestly...I wouldn't ever expect it to happen really. I mean that was the first time I was kissed.

Well…I would be lying if I were to say that she isn't my girlfriend now, but that's beside the point.

Ruby and I are now studying in the same college and I do have mix feelings about it. It takes time for me to adjust to Ruby being around in my school.

She would tend to annoy me like the time when I was in a meeting with my school council to plan for an upcoming event. And Ruby busted into the room to hug me.

As much I do care for Ruby something…I really lose a lot of my pride being with her in my school. But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.

For her…

I was walking along the long hallway to my meet a few of my classmates for our project. It was then I started to feel a sudden urge that Ruby might come out of anywhere and-

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed at me as she hugged me. She proceeds to kiss me on the cheek causing me to blush slightly. Of course, like always there were a few people staring at us.

Why I'm not surprised...

"It's nice to see you here Ruby, but aren't you supposed to be attending class," I asked her. I'm honestly hoping she didn't skip class…

"Oh, my lecturer finished her lesson early. So…she released us first." She said.

Oh, thank god…she didn't skip her class. Ruby decided to study a digital animation degree which I think suit her.

"So, Weiss you want to go to that café near our school…" She asked blushing slightly.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind Ruby…but I have a project and I need to discuss it with my teammates so…I'm not free."

Ruby frowned as she looked down at the floor.

Oh no…

"Ruby are you…" I noticed a few tear drops coming down from her face.

"Ruby I promise I will go with you another time alright?" I told her grabbing her hand with mine.

"Weiss…you promise...Because I don't you to be left out. Blake and Yang are following me." Ruby said as she turned behind for a moment.

Like always I saw no one…

"I understand Ruby and I promise I will make it up to you," I said. Great now I feel so guilty…

"You promise Weiss," Ruby said smiling with her puppy's eyes.

I smiled back. "I promise Ruby."

As Ruby dashed away she suddenly stopped. I wanted to ask her if she was alright. But before I could she dashed back to me and dig into her bag looking for something.

She then took out her art portfolio and took out a piece of art.

She handed it to me.

I looked at it. Only to be amazed at how amazing it was.

It was a realistic artwork of me and Ruby. Ruby in her usual red shirt and black shorts outfit while I'm wearing my white dress like always.

Not seeing Yang or Blake in one of her artwork was something new…

"I make this for you Weiss using a drawing tablet…It's supposed to represent the strong bond between the both of us and I also thought I would give you it now since…we aren't going out on our date today…" Ruby told me. I was so touched by Ruby's words…

"Ruby thank you…" I said, but before I could say anything else I felt a soft peck on my cheek.

"No thank you, Weiss. For never judging me and for always being there for me...always." Ruby said as she took my right hand in hers crushing it tightly.

"You mean so much to me Weiss. I know that…most people don't see Blake and Weiss like I do. But you do…and that what makes you so special…" She told me as she could no longer hold back tears.

"Thank you, Weiss…" She whispered to me. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a future…I would be nothing."

"Ruby…" I told her softly. "Just be you that's all I want in my life," I told her honestly unable to hold back my own tears.

"And maybe I wouldn't mind going out today, I would just give an excuse as to why I didn't attend the team meeting. And besides, I would surely be able to make up for it later." I told Ruby as her face brighten up.

"Really!" She exclaimed.

I simply smiled at her.

She smiled back at me as she grabbed my left hand with hers' right.

As the both of us walked to the exit of the school campus. We just looked at one another.

Thinking about how much I changed her life for the better, and how much she has also changed my life and how much we mean to one another. It warms my usually cold heart.

"So…Weiss." She said to me as we continued walking.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'm planning to make a show it's call RWBY." She told me.

"RWBY?" I asked. What sort of name is that?

"Oh, you will find out one day." She smiled at me. As the both of us continued to walk to the café the only thing the both of us could think about is.

What the future has installed for the both of us…

 **The End...**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thank you for reading this Whiterose fic, it was a fic I really did enjoy writing and I hope you enjoyed the story. Like always I don't own RWBY and the show belongs to Rooster Teeth.

Also I will admit, I didn't want to drag this fic to be too long like other whiterose fics as I feel that even if it's short it's alright and so I decided that this is good enough, leave a review about what you think, and I may plan to make a sequel to this story and as always remember to stay positive and stay fresh!


End file.
